Vongola Model Disaster
by Nats Kazucchi
Summary: bahkan lomba nggak jelas itu ada pengaruhnya loh, liat aja Hibari tu #di kamikorosu
1. Chapter 1

Ane author kurang berpengalaman, jadi maaf kalo fanficnya sedeng(?) gini...

.

.

Pada suatu hari (ketinggalan jaman bro) ada ayah dan anak, mereka tidak lain lagi adalah Hibari dan Alaude, yang jelas mereka nggak akrab banget, bapaknya polisi(?) anaknya ketua komite kedisiplinan yang ditakuti oleh anak-anak namimori (kepanjangan yak?)

Dan di sebelah rumah ayah dan anak itu ada single parent(?) yaitu G. Tapi sekarang dia yaoi-annya Alaude gitu deh~ #plak

Ada lagi di sebelah sebelah sebelah sebelah sebelah sebelah sebelah sebelah sebelah...

Hibari: "herbivore, kapan kamu akan berhenti bilang 'sebelah', lanjutkan cerita ini" #death glare

Author: "iye ye mas(?)" #di kamikorosu

=back to story=

Pada suatu hari yang cerah(?) terdapat lomba "Namimori Models (guys)"(?)

Hibari: "herbivore...maumu apa sih?!"

Author: "kaga punya ide mas..." #di kamikorosu lagi

Dan akhirnya nggak author ganti karena mungkin para fangirls tidak keberatan...

.

.

.

Tsuna: "acara apaan ini? Geje amet.."

Yamamoto: "Tsuna, ikut yuk!"

Enma: "Tsuna-kun, artinya apa ini?"

Tsuna: "e-eeehhh? Aku juga nggak tau..."

G.: #facepalm(?)# "itu maksudnya namimori cowok-cowok terseksi(?)"

Tsuna+Enma: "e-eeehhh?!"

Yamamoto: "aku mau daftar deh~"

Tsuna: "c-ciyus?"

Enma: "T-Tsuna alay!"

Tsuna: "aku nggak bermaksuuudd! Salahin si authornyaa!"

Author: -speechless-

Yamamoto: "biarin aja deh, kalian mau ikut apa nggak?"

Tsuna: "nggak! Pasti nggak!" #menyilangkan tangannya

Enma: "etto... aku ikut..." #angkat tangan

G.: "aku juga ikut deh... kayaknya ini menarik..." #angkat kaki(?)

Hibari: "kalian kok berpartisipasi dengan acara itu?"

Alaude: "biarkan aja nak(?) itu kemauan mereka"

Hibari: "papa(?)... aku ikut boleh nggak?"

Alaude: #menghela napas "terserah kamu nak..."

Tsuna: "Hibari-san ikut? Trus gw harus bilang WOW gitu?"

Author: #nyulik Tsuna sementara

.

.

Tsuna: "aku kembali..." #badan lemes abis di torture author

Yamamoto: "cepat sekali..."

Enma: "Tsuna-kun... kami daftarkan kamu ke kontes itu..."

Tsuna: "APA?!" #teriak ala ibu-ibu abis liat rambutnya di pagi hari

Hibari: "terima saja herbivore..."

G.: "aku nggak ikut, ternyata aku dipilih jadi juri...by the way... (gaul amat) kontesnya 2 hari lagi"

Tsuna: "kjnwjiwnbrijnbrwidb" #error

Author: "kita skip time aja ya?"

Mukuro: "kufufu... janganlah... Cuma 2 hari aja loh.." #merayu author

Author: "lu sendiri ngapain di sini nas? Balik ke lautan sana sama spongebob" #tendang mukuro

Mukuro: "sedeng lu, ane bukan rumahnya spongebob si sponge kuning bercelana kotak, ama jangan panggil aku nanas mbak"

Author: "mbak muka lu! Sudah balik sana ke alam baka"

Mukuro: "mau merasakan trisulaku?" #ambil trident

Author: "nggak terima kasih" #tendang mukuro hingga ke angkasa

=back to story again=

Waktu kontes pun mulai, banyak para peserta, tentu saja banyak penonton

Haru: "di sini Haru Miura! Saya akan menemani kalian semua di sini! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!"

Kyoko: "Sasagawa Kyoko, yoroshiku onegaishimasu! Saya akan menemani Haru-chan di sini ^^"

Ryohei: #di cegat body guard "KYOKOOO!"

Kyoko: "dan di sana itu kakak saya ^^"

Haru: "yosh! Ini adalah juri-juri kita untuk hari ini, Vongola generasi pertama!"

Kyoko: "sekarang ayo kita mulai! Kontestan pertama yaitu..." #suara drum makin cepat# "Namimori ketua komite kedisiplinan, Hibari Kyoya!"

Hibari: "keluar dari balik panggung, fashion show dengan kerennya"

Fangirls: KYYAAAA! #teriak histeris

Tanpa basa basi, Hibari dengan kerennya membuka kancing bajunya dan ada sebagian fangirls yang langsung nosebleed dan ada yang pingsan (bahkan ada yang di bawa ke rumah sakit)

Kontestan kedua yaitu... Rokudo Mukuro

"kufufufufufu..." ketawa Mukuro itu pun dapat membuat para fangirls meleleh dengan indahnya(?) # di trident

Setelah berpose-pose nggak jelas *di trident* dan juga 'kufufufu' maka Mukuro kembali ke belakang panggung dengan pose-pose lagi... *di trident terkahir kalinya*

=di belakang panggung=

"aku harus gimana nih...?aku gugup banget..." tanya Tsuna pada yang lainnya sinis meringis ala masinis makan kismis di hari Kamis /woi

"sabar aja... fansmu kan banyak Tsuna!" Yamamoto berusaha untung menenangkan Tsuna

"uuhhh.."

"sudah ya! Sekarang giliranku untuk maju!"

Haru: "kontestan ke empat...-

Yang ketiga mana? Yang ketiga itu Ryohei, jadi nggak usah... *jahat banget*

Haru: "kontestan ke empat, kebanggaan Namimori, pahlawan baseball kita(?) Yamamoto Takeshi!"

Seseorang keluar dengan baju baseball yang tidak asing ialah Yamamoto itu sendiri. Seperti biasa dia keluar dengan tongkat baseballnya dan memberi senyum kepada penonton, karena dia kebanggaan Namimori, jadi banyak yang nge fans sama dia.

Kyoko: "terima kasih Yamamoto, sekarang kontestan ke lima...dia berasal dari Italia, dikenal sebagai yang paling berisik di antara mafia... Squalo-san!"

Haru: "hahiii...! dia kan artis iklan sunsilk yang terkenal itu kan?"

Squalo: "VRRROOIII! Siapa yang bilang ane artis iklan sampo itu?!" #ngarah-ngarahin pedangnya sembarangan

Haru: "hahii... maafkan saya Squalo-san.."

Xanxus: "kamu terlalu lama sharky(?)" #lempar gelas ke Squalo

Squalo: "VVRROOOIII! Apa maksudmu?!" #rambutnya basah semua

Xanxus: "hmph..." #pergi

Squalo: "akan ku urus dia nanti" #flips hair

Haru: "hahiii! Dia melakukan adegan iklan sunsilk desu...!"

Kyoko: "ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat sulit untuk dilihat, tetapi kita dapat melihatnya sekarang!"

Squalo: "VVRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOI III!" #di seret penjaga

Haru: "hahiii... sedikit berbahaya desu... ah, ayo kita lanjutkan, peserta berikutnya ada 2 orang, Byakuran dan Dino!"

Tsuna: "D-Dino-san dan Byakuran?!"

Byakuran: *nyanyi lagu character song*

Dino: *nari di sebelah Byakuran* (untung tuh ada Romario and frens /duagh)

Byakuran: #kasih kedipan pada fans

Penonton: *sebagian pingsan lagi* (karena sebelumnya pingsan gara-gara Hibari dan Mukuro)

Tiba-tiba Byakuran ganti lagu jadi... butiran debu...

Karena itu, naga putihnya jadi keluar dari boxnya dan terbang nggak jelas, yang berusaha nangkap bukan Byakuran malah Dino

"aku tersesat, dan tak tau arah jalan pulang.."

"Byakuran..!"

"aku tanpamu butiran galau(?)"

"Byakuran! Naga putihmu kabur!"

"maaf maaf, eh ke kiri kiri! Salah! Ke kanan! Kanan! Sekarang ke atas! Dia ada di muka author tuh!"

"bantuin nangkapnya jangan ngomong doank T^T"

JJDDUUARR DUUUAAGGHHH GUBRAAAKK dan 1 studio hancur semua. Karena naga putihnya Byakuran hinggap di author maka author tidak dapat melanjutkannya.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apakah author bisa kembali dengan selamat? Apa Byakuran dan Dino dapat menangkap naga putihnya? Apa Squalo benar-benar seorang bintang iklan? Saksikan di chapter kedua! #di lempar sandal(?)


	2. Chapter 2

Akhirnya naga putihnya Byakuran lepas dari author setelah beberapa abad(?) tapi sayangnya sang author kehilangan beberapa ide, karena naganya Byakuran telah menghisap semua ide author, lalu rasanya seperti bumi membelah dan dibawa ke rasi bintang yang paliinngg maniiiss! Karena hidup itu banyak rasa kopi good d*y punya banyak rasa untuk harimu! #plak

Oke oke, itu hanya bercanda, ane cuma promosi karena ane suka kopi good d*y, yang belum nyoba silahkan coba ya! /kok promosi lagi

==back to story==

Haru: "kita lanjutkan saja... kontestan terkahir, mereka bersahabat dan sangat.. sangat... author, apa kata itu lagi?"

Author: "ane juga lupa, pake dame aja"

Haru: "eh ok... mereka sangat dame, author-san! Nggak cocok!"

Author: "lanjut atau berhenti?"

Haru: "l-lanjut saja..."

Tsuna dan Enma keluar tanpa aba-aba sang polisi(?) dan fashion show dengan lagu bertema... "Tonight – Big Bang" /promosi lagi

Kenapa big bang? Karena author kehabisan ide dan abis liat video yang ada lagunya Big Bang. Kenapa author tau judulnya? Ada tulisannya ._.

Yosh, ayo kembali ke fashion show Tsuna dan Enma. Perkiraan mereka akan berjalan lancar, tapi karena sifat mereka yang dame itu, Tsuna tak sengaja terpleset di panggung, Enma? Tersandung Tsuna karena lagi cepet-cepet fashion shownya. Baju mereka? Mau bikini, mau baju sekolah, mau baju mafia, mau baju dangdut, apa aja bisa, atau jangan jangan mereka malah pake boxer doank... /duagh

Tiba-tiba lampu panggung mati, padahal Tsuna dan Enam(?) blum bangkit dari jatuhnya, lirik lagu "Butiran Debu" pun muncul dan naga Byakuran lepas lagi (entah siapa yang mainin lagu itu)

"aku terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi..."

Tsuna: "itu lagu ngomongin kita apa?!"

Seperti biasa Tsuna dicuekan dan Dino serta Byakuran ambil alih pada naganya, lagunya berubah lagi, yang nyanyi malah penonton... lagunya...

Penonton: "hap hap.. hap hap... tangkap! Tangkap!"

Yap, itu lagunya- !

Byakuran: "hinggap di muka author lagi!"

Author: #jatuh dari kursi

Naganya Byakuran hinggap lagi, dan menculik sisa-sisa ide author(?) dan author pun...

"karena hidup itu banyak rasa... kopi mood(?) d*y punya banyak rasa untuk harimu! Eh salah...ayo makan so nice, ayo kita SMS, Sm-"

Author digebukin fans dan pingsan sementara..

Apa yang terjadi sekarang? Apa Byakuran bisa mengembalikan naganya? Apa author dapat bangun lagi dan melanjutkan ceritanya? Kita saksikan setelah ini! Nikmati Extra tersebut yang dibuat oleh author saat nggak ada kerjaan(?)

EXTRA: Squalo dengan rambut indahnya di iklan sunsilk

**Klip 1:**

Narator: "Nikmati sampo sunsilk ini! Dijamin rambut nggak akan rontok, karena perlindungannya yang kuat, nggak percaya? Nggak usah beli" #plak

*Cut!*

**Klip 2:**

Narator: "Nikmati sampo sunsilk ini! Dijamin rambut nggak akan rontok 1 helai pun, jika anda tak percaya mari kita coba dengan orang ini."

Squalo: "VRROOII! Ngapain ane di siniii?!"

*Cut!*

**Klip 3:**

Narator: "Nikmati sampo lifeb*oy-"

*cut!*

-Setelah beberapa klip berlalu-

**Klip ?:**

Narator: "n-nik..m..mati... sam..po...-"

*cut!*

**Klip ?:**

Narator: #nggak ada di meja(?)

Produser: "Squalo, kamu aja yang bilang, narator kita memang payah+alay(?)"

Squalo: "vrrrooii! Nggak akan!"

Xanxus: "lakukan saja sampah"

Squalo: "vrrooiii!" #terpaksa

**Klip ?:**

Squalo: "vrroii! Ayo coba sampo ini! Dapat mengurangi rambut rontok! Dan mari kita coba jika anda tak percaya!"

Xanxus: #lempar minuman ke Squalo

Squalo: #d keramasin(?)

Xanxus: "hmph, liat hasilnya itu sampah.."

Squalo: #flips hair "sekarang kalian percaya kan?! Ayo cepat beli atau kupotong kalian menjadi 3!"

Produser: "lumayan"

Squalo+Xanxus: "maksudmu lumayan?! Sekarang mana bayarannya?!"

Produser: "i-ini..."

.

.

.

=back to story=

JLEB...

JLEB?

Ternyata...

Setelah iklan itu...

1 studio mati lampu...

.

.

.

Moooooo...(?)

Haru: "siapa yang naruh sapi disinieehh?"

Petugas: "maaf neng..." #bawa sapinya keluar

Sapi: "moooo..."

Author+Byakuran+Dino: #masih ngurusin naganya

Haru: "jangan-jangan iklan squasilk(?) tadi bikin listriknya mati.."

Squalo: "VRROOIII! Maksud loe?!"

Author: #masih pingsan

Byakucchi(?): "author titip pesan, nikmati iklan berikut ini ya"

=iklan=

**Klip 1:**

Squalo: "VRROOIII! Kita bertemu lagi(?) di iklan Squasilk!(?)"

*cut! Ini iklan alat masak Squalo!*

**Klip 2:**

Squalo: "VRROOII! Apakah anda ingin masak dengan alat yang bagus?! Mau yang gampang?! Pilih yang merk-nya Squalli(?)!"

*cut! Oke, anda boleh kembali ke acara Squalo*

Asisten author: *bisik2*

*lanjutin iklannya? Author masih belum bangun? Oke oke...*

Squalo: VROOII! Apa ini-?!

.

.

.

Author: #bangun "hah?! Ane ketinggalan apa?!"

Asisten: "nggak ketinggalan kok. Eh sensei kan mau ujian.."

Author: "WHAT?!" #pingsan lagi

Asisten: "yare yare... apa aku saja yang lanjutin..."

Author: #bangun "JANGAAAAANNN..." #balik pingsan

A/N: ane lagi ujian, jadi tunggu aja yah, nnti kukasih yg lebih bagus dah =_=


	3. Chapter 3

Oke inilah saatnya yang ditunggu-tunggu(?) eh terakhir sampe mana ya? Ok ok, kalo gitu kita review dikit aja ya...

_Review _

Tsuna dkk lagi mengikuti kontes tak jelas di Namimori, acaranya asyik, nggak jelas (namanya kontes nggak jelas) , penuh masalah teknis dan terakhir kali sang author "diserang" oleh naganya Byakuran, dan jatuh pingsan, sementara itu ada banyak iklan berlalu selama author pingsan

.

.

"Itu review atau review..?" Tanya guwe, author ke asisten, pake humor(?) biasa ane

"Entah" jawab si asisten sambil pokerface

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan saja" jawab guwe pasrah seperti di hari paskah yang menerima apah adahnyah(?) #ga nyambung + lebay

.

.

J-GLEK(?)

Akhirnya listrik pun mulai nyala, meskipun ada 1 lampu masih kedap kedip mirip artis kelilipan + lagi shooting iklan make up

"Yosh... sekarang kita dengar penilaiannya.." seru Haru blum apa apa langsung minta nilai dari jurinya

"Dua anak itu, mereka sangat konyol, tapi menarik" ucap Giotto sambil menunjuk Tsuna dan Enma pake boxer(?)

"Anakku pokoknya harus menang, titik nggak pake koma atau tanda lainnya" kata Alaude sambil pamer borgolnya yang seksi itu #author di kamikorosu Hibari

"Apapun yang Primo katakan, kalau aku setuju, akan ku ikuti, jadi aku pilih dua anak itu" G. Pun ikut ikut Giotto, mungkin dia nggak kreatif [ #slapped

"Anaknya Alaude... *nunjuk Hibari* dia seksi banget... aku sampai nosebleed gini..." Lampo ngomong sambil nosebleed 3 galon bahkan dapat mengalahkan aku, author yang biasanya nosebleed 2 galon, Lampo, ayo kita adu nosebleed! /yang di omongin sekarang apa sih

"Yang punya naga itu, lagunya sangat bagus to the extreme.." Knuckle komentar gitu padahal yang punya lagu bukan Byakuran maupun Dino, mereka hanya menyanyikan. ckckckck Knuckle, jangan sampe ketinggalan zaman dong,tobat bro tobat #ditinju

Ada juri yang ketinggalan? Ada? Oh si semangka... tadi aku suruh asisten buat taruhan, biarin aja dia nggak ada yang mau dia disini lagipula #author dikejar kejar semangka ,eh, Daemon

"Saya kembali" guwe, author kembali ala Miss Universe tahun depan(?)

"Daemon kamu apakan?" tanya Giotto ala masinis makan kismis di hari Kamis(?)

"Daemon, si semangka abis kuceburin ke sungai terdekat dan sekarang polisi serta ambulan, ama pemadam kebakaran sampe FBI, SWAT, tentara pun menolong dia" Author abis kebanyakan main GTA gitu deh...

back to story

Oke, karena banyak yang milih tim Tsuna dan Enma, serta Hibari (sendirian) maka mereka akan duel.

Duelnya tentang apa? Mari kita lihat setelah yang satu ini... #author rundingan ama juri kecuali Daemon karena masih keadaan tak meyakinkan(?)

behind the stage

"Eeeeyyyy... sexy lady..." Byakuran dan Dino mencoba koreografi dengan tarian Gangnam Style yang sekarang lagi populer

"VRRROIIIII! DIEM LO!" bacot Squalo yang lagi membuat iklan... iklan kok 1 ruangan ama koreografi yah? Au deh, nggak ngurusin

"Maaf maaf Squ-chan" jawab Byakuran seakan akan semuanya akan baik baik saja

"SQU-CHAN DARI HONGKONG!" jerit Squalo histeris(?)

"Diam sampah... Squ-chan...? Lumayan untuk seorang Boss dari Millefiore buat memberi nama panggilan seperti itu..." Xanxus ikut berisik bersama(?)

"VRROOIII!"

"Udah udah, Squalo, lanjutin iklannya..." Produser ikut rame-rame(?)

Akhirnya mereka rame-rame nggak selesai hingga 1 jam, si author nggak tau apa lanjutannya tadi entah kenapa si Produser keluar ruangan nggak utuh(?) .A.

back to story (again)

Oke, selesai berunding begitu lamanya(?) author dkk memutuskan untuk melakukan duel menyanyi, meskipun Alaude melarang ini tapi di zero point breakthrough oleh Giotto (Giotto sadis ya kawan-kawan #author di zero point breakthrough juga)

Oke kita mulai dari Hibari #author di kamikorosu

Tanpa perubahan, masih hibari yang nyanyi... #author dikejar kejar Alaude yang sudah bebas dari zero point breakthrough-nya Giotto

"_I fly around, with graceful wings, my pride blooms fully. Like a bird, freely, soar and FLY above the faraway sky, drifting between the waves of the cloud, the place I happened to end up was the future..._"

Tsuna terharu(?) mendengar itu, tapi tetap tak mau kalah...

"_No matter who the opponent is, I won't give mercy. Baring those sharp fangs, I fight, deeper than ultramarine, and colder than ice, the sea of indifference, swarming ones, all without exception..._" Tsuna melanjutkan lagu itu tanpa Enma mendampingi(?)

Okelah kalau begitu! #plak# sementara itu nikmati lagu berikut berjudul "Kokou no Pride" (english translated) lagu chara nya Hibari, yang bukan author, kalo mau dengar buka yo*tube #author dihajar

Song time

_I knock down those foolish eyes_

_I break through the silver wall_

_I fly around with graceful wings_

_My pride blooms fully_

_Doomed to perish here_

_It's useless begging for help, CRY_

_Without being stopped by anyone, without being tied up to anything_

_The quiet time flows away_

_Ones that get into my field of vision are whims from when I kill time_

_The world warps, splendidly_

_I mow down vessels of weaklings_

_The crude target scatters and disorients_

_I release the blade of slumber_

_My pride reflecting on the surface_

_Alone, sky above the rooftop_

_I was listening to the echoing chime_

_I won't let it be dirtied, my ideal fortress_

_I muse on my pride_

Dan ... selesai...! #plak#

Setelah lagu itu entah 1 studio menjadi hening dan...

1

2

3

"KYAAAAAA~~!" tiba-tiba para fans berteriak histeris juga(?)

Kenapa? Ternyata kebanyakan dari mereka itu 1827 fans loh o_o tapi si author bukan, malah fans-nya all18 tapi kalo 1827 itu cuma dikit nge fans-nya #kok curhat

"Jadi... siapa pemenangnya?" Haru langsung saja nanya (lagi) ke juri

Jadi siapakah yang akan menang? Tsuna? Atau Hibari?

Dan pemenangnya ialah...

*BGM: on*

.

.

.

"Enma Kozato" Kata juri serempak (kecuali Alaude yang diem dan Daemon yang dari awal masih belum kembali)

BA DUM TSS...

.

.

.

"Hening yang mengerikan..." Haru serasa melihat hantu padahal nggak ada hantu malah dia sendiri entah kapan dan dimana udah pake kostum Namahage

"hahaha... kita cuma bercanda, yang menang Hibari-kun dan Tsuna..." curcol Giotto tak jelas(?) "Tapi Enma-kun tak usah bersedih, Enma-kun dapat tiket jalan-jalan sama Daemon kok..." lanjut Giotto

"nufufufu..." ketawa itu sudahlah jelas milik Daemon, iya, Daemon yang author ceburin ke sungai itu. "nufufu... ada yang memanggil? Nanti saja ya, sekarang saya permisi dulu, saya mau balas dendam sama author" ucap semangka eh- Daemon sambil pamer senjatanya yang tumpul(?) itu

"oh kalo gitu saya juga permisi ya..." guwe- #kata-kata author terputus ama Daemon yang lagi ngejar-ngejar author

Kalian pikir akan berakhir di sini saja? Tidak!

.

.

"Nanti Hibari-kun bersama Tsuna-kun akan mengikuti kontes di Italia" sambung Giotto yang tadi ucapannya diputus oleh semang- #author dikejar kejar lagi

"E-eeehh? Aku bersama Hibari-san? Trus Enma-kun?" Tsuna bertanya tanya pada juri tapi hadap kamera(?)

"Enma-kun nanti akan menemani kita sebagai juri gitu deh, tapi itu kalo dia mau " ucap Giotto santai ala orang di pantai(?) sambil pokerface

"Tsuna-kun, mulai dari sekarang, lo gue end!" Enma pun mengucapkan kata terakhirnya dan pergi dari panggung sambil nangis(?)

STAHP!

Enma, kita ulang sekali lagi, author nggak konsentrasi karena masih dikejar Daemon sambil mengetik(?)

"Tsuna-kun, mungkin ini saatnya kita berpisah, lo gue end! Tapi nanti kasih aku oleh-oleh ya~" tak disangka ternyata Enma juga ngarep mirip author #gedebuk

Tsuna pun meng-"iya iya"(?) dan tidak lupa akan oleh-oleh untuk Enma dkk(?)

Tsuna, Hibari, serta para juri, si author ama Daemon nanti nyusul setelah selesai kejar-kejaran ala pacaran kalo dilihat dari jauh doank #plak

.

.

Apakah Hibari/ Tsuna yang menang kontes selanjutnya? Apakah ada kemungkinan bahwa ada musuh(?) disana? Apa author dan Daemon berhenti kejar-kejaran ala couple sebelum Elena mengutuk Daemon(?)? Kita saksikan saja! Dan nikmati lagu berikut #dor

Keterangan:

purple = Hibari  
indigo = Mukuro  
black = both

.

.

_The cherry blossoms dance, falling into my empty hand__  
__Ephemeral, gentle, and fragile, this flower that seems like you._

_That child who slips through the gates as usual  
His eyes sparkling as he grabs ahold of something._

_And as for me, my empty days go on  
And with a frozen heart, I close my eyes looking for the moment when the flowers would bloom._

_The cherry blossoms, it flutters down, on my hand where there is nothing  
Fleeting and gentle, I'm afraid it might break, the flower that is just like you._

_I put away the dirtied spike deep inside my heart__  
__You are searching for the the Spring's escape route, saying, "This is good enough."_

_aren't you?_

_The ball I lost and gave up on... The one who found it for me, it was you wasn't it?_

_The spring comes, blossoms and prides, the ground sways by the wind  
Stepped on firmly, burst out crying, looks like it might overflow, the flower that is just like you._

_I have come, to retrieve the lost article that is here, on my hand  
Fleeting and gentle, I'm afraid it might break, this flower that is just like you._

(Sumber: Reborn Wiki)

and where there is nothing  
Fleeting and gentle, I'm afraid it might break, the flower that is just like you.

I put away the dirtied spike deep inside my heart  
You are searching for the the Spring's escape route, saying, "This is good enough."  
aren't you?  
The ball I lost and gave up on... The one who found it for me, it was you wasn't it?

The spring comes, blossoms and prides, the ground sways by the wind  
Stepped on firmly, burst out crying, looks like it might overflow, the flower that is just like you.

I have come, to retrieve the lost article that is here, on my hand  
Fleeting and gentle, I'm afraid it might break, this flower that is just like you.


	4. Chapter 4

Oke kita lanjutkan fanfic gaje ini *w* #dor

_Review:_

Tsuna dan Hibari memenangkan audisi di namimori dan sekarang akan mengikuti final di Italia, ada seseorang yang akan melawan mereka, siapakah itu? Kita saksikan saja!

[di bandara Italia]

"Yosh! Akhirnya kita sampai! Aku sudah muak di dalam pesawat 9 jam(?)" Giotto melakukan pose senam ringan karena punggungnya sakit abis duduk selama 9 jam.

"Giotto-kun, kata si author, author ama Daemon lagi nge fly(?) ke Itali" lapor Asari yang abis nelpon pake hapenya G.(?)

"Woi, pulsa guwe nanti abis, itu Cuma khusus di Jepang!" G. Coba nahan amarahnya karena dia nggak punya duit lagi buat beli pulsa(?)

"Sabar itu subur G." Jawab Asari seolah-olah dia punya uang buat bayarin pulsanya G.

"heh...heh...heh...(?)" G. Pun meredakan amarahnya setelah disiram air oleh pemadam kebakaran(?)

"Giotto-san, kita akan kompetisi dimana?" Tanya Tsuna untuk memperbaiki situasi(?)

"Di dalam menara Pisa" Jawab Giotto sambil membusungkan dadanya dan ada sinar entah darimana menyinarinya(?)

"Ngomong-ngomong mana Alaude sama Hibari-kun?" Lampo tanya juga

"Tadi kata mereka, mereka pergi ke hotel Skylark(?) bintang 5, dan itu dimana kita akan menginap dulu"

Kenapa hotel Skylark? Karena Alaude yang punya, jadi Tsuna, Giotto, dkk nggak perlu bayar #dor

Dan Tsuna,dkk pergi ke Hotel, naik taksi, yang bayar G., sesampainya di hotel G. Nangis-nangis karena uangnya habis(?). Tenang kok G. Nanti author kasih duit lagi deh #dor

Mereka ke kamar masing-masing, Giotto dapat kamar no. 123, Lampo dapat kamar no. 143, Alaude sama Hibari nggak tau no. berapa, G. Dapat no. 124 bersebelahan sama Giotto, Asari dapat no. 121 sebelahnya Giotto juga, kemungkinan akan ada keramaian antar tetangga(?)

Tsuna? Dia dapat kamar VIP, entah no. berapa .A.

Mereka pun langsung tidar, nggak pake mandi maupun makan #dor

Esok harinya mereka berkumpul di depan menara Pisa, sama satpam(?) nggak boleh masuk menaranya jadi kompetisinya di luar ruangan .A.

"Karena host sebelumnya tidak dapat datang, maka saya, Chrome Dokuro akan menjadi host disini"

"Boku no kawaii Chrome!" Teriak Mukuro seperti waktu manggil taksi, dan supirnya itu Chrome tapi Chrome pura-pura nggak kenal #dor

"eerr... baiklah kita lanjutkan... kita dapat 2 pemenang dari Namimori, mereka adalah Sawada Tsunayoshi dan Hibari Kyoya yang menang karena nyanyi bersama, dan 2 pemenang juga dari Italia yaitu Gokudera hayato dan Yuni-chan, Gokudera menang karena nari Bali(?) dan Yuni-sama menang karena main gitar(?)" jelas Chrome panjang lebar, pendek kecil juga nggak apa apa kok #plak

"Jadi sekarang kontesnya begini, siapapun yang bisa menari paling bagus akan lolos ke babak berikutnya" Giotto menjelaskan kompetisinya

Karena Alaude tak setuju, maka Giotto diburuh olehnya bersama Hibari jadi Hibari out of the moment untuk sementara #pamer inggris #plak

Gokudera menari tarian gangnam style yang nggak cocok sama dia #jder

Yuni tak mau kalah, dia malah nari dangdut

Tsuna? Karena dia kesukaan Giotto, jadi kemarin Giotto menyewa seorang koreografer dan nari shuffle, tapi tidak seperti dugaan, Tsuna terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi~ #dor

Tiba-tiba ada helikopter mengganggu acara, sebuah bayangan terlintas di mata para juri, penonton, peserta, seseorang lompat dari helikopter disusul oleh satu lagi

Mereka... mereka... mereka berdua adalah author dan Daemon

BA DUM TSS...

.

.

Karena tadinya semuanya mengira bahwa itu adalah mafia jadi author sama Daemon dilempar wortel(?) karena tomat sudah terlalu main setrum(?)

Muka Daemon yang tadinya rusak(?) tambah rusak, kenapa? Ingat apa yang author bilang terakhir? "apakah author dan Daemon selesai kejar-kejaran ala couple sebelum Elena mengutuk Daemon?" nah itu. Ternyata Elena bukan mengutuk malah memarahinya seperti di Suami-Suami Takut Istri #plak

Ok kita lanjutkan.

Setelah nge dance kaya di Ayo Dance #gedebuk(?) Akhirnya yang tereliminasi adalah Hibari, kenapa? Meskipun segitu banyak fansnya marah? Karena dia ogah-ogahan nari, jadi terlihat alay gitu #author dibantai ayah dan anak(?)

O-oke... kita lanjutkan ke babak berikut... #muka author rusak seperti Dae(?)

Babak kedua ialah kontes menyanyi

Menyanyi apa? Lagu apapun boleh, kecuali lagu JB, CJR, SM*SH, nanti author masuk rumah sakit terdekat(?) dan fanfic ini akan tewas dalam keadaan masih hidup(?) /maksud lo apa

Well intinya ga boleh nyanyi lagu dari 3 tersebut, karena author nantinya... ya gitu deh... #plak

Setelah nyanyi-nyanyi ala idola cilik(?) yang terelminasi adalah Yuni karena kurang goyang gayung(?) Tsuna goyang-goyang karena punggungnya gatal-gatal(?) atau iritasi dan Gokudera melakukan gerakan flamboyan(?)

Babak terakhir... ialah...

TERORERORET...(?)

.

.

Melawak / Sulap

Tsuna dan Gokudera membeku(?) bagaikan tiang listrik(?) #ganyambungwoi -nih kan nggak nyambung #bukan itu

Gokudera, seperti biasa, melakukan sulapnya yang parah itu(?) tapi kali ini dia pakai topi, seperti pesulap baru, mereka akan mengeluarkan sesuatu di dalam topi

"Oke siap siap... bim salabim keluar apa prok prok prok" Ooohh ternyata Gokudera juga gitu... #dor

Yang keluar dinamit, trus meledak, muka Gokudera jadi hitam semua dan bagian make up(?) group pada sibuk mengembalikan wajahnya seperti semula(?) malah mukanya Gokudera ada yang jadi frankenstein, zombie, drakula, kuntilanak, tuyul, dll #ini make up group khusus film horror apa? Au ah gelap #plak

Selanjutnya Tsuna, dia mencoba melawak, tetapi karena sifatnya yang dame itu, ternyata dia dapat membuat Italia dari Hetalia, anime kegilaan sensei author(?) teriak "PASTAAA~~!" #plak

Jadi sudah jelas pemenangnya Tsuna, Gokudera, yang kalah, ditumpahi telur 10, tepung 2 kg, garam 1 sdt. , keju yang dilelehkan, air secukupnya lalu masuk ke oven, tunggu 30 menit dan this is it! Gokudera brownies ala chef Italia dari anime tetangga(?) #author dikejar kejar Gokudera

Haha, nggak dipanggang kok, Gokudera cuma disiram air dan make up crew mulai dengan make up nya yang aneh-aneh lagi(?)

"Oke... dan pemenang kita adalah Sawada Tsunayoshi dari Gang(?) Namimori!" seru Giotto diikuti juri lainnya

"Dan sekarang Tsunayoshi akan di audisi LAGI di super final di kutub utara.." Lanjut Giotto

.

.

.

*suara angin berhembus*

Tsuna langsung berubah jadi HDWM mode dan lagu instrumental dimainkan, lalu datanglah hujan dan petir bersama dewa-dewanya #dor #author dan imajinasi yang aneh

Ketawa Light Yagami mengisi 1 negara(?) dan Tsuna meng- X BURNER Giotto dan membawa hadiahnya dan nge fly balik ke Jepang dan semuanya berakhir #kebanyakan 'dan' woi #belum berakhir #eh ternyata sudah #dor

.

.

Semuanya yang aslinya nggak jelas semakin jelas(?) tetapi masih banyak pertanyaan yang kalian mau tahu, tapi maaf ya, saya nggak punya tahu, punyanya tempe #plak der

Sekian dari saya, terima kasih atas komen-komen dan reader yang telah setia membaca ini #jder

Dan maafkan saya bila ada kesalahan yang terjadi, karena saya masih pemula #lu mau pidato apa

Kalo mau cerita kayak gini lagi, keep follow me yah~ #ditabok


End file.
